Secret Agent at 15
by Poetrywriter16
Summary: Read and see. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Lizzy**

We were running from them at top speed without looking back, hoping we'd make it back to base. All but one got back to base that rainy night; Daniel was captured by the aliens. I turned around when we made it back, yet he wasn't behind me. I ran back outside screaming his name with no response. Galen came and put his hand on my shoulder and gently guided me back inside.

"How could we have lost him! He was right behind me when we were running back," I cried, "he was there then the next minute gone! I should have stayed with him! Now I've lost him for good!"

Galen came over with a cup of hot coco and set it in front of me wrapping my hand around it. "Those aliens are sneaky ones, you can never be sure that they took him, he's most likely just hiding out somewhere," he said.

"But now's he's gone either way, we can't just let him die!" I yelled.

"Lizzy, calm down! He's gonna be alright! Don't worry about it!" Blair, Lizzy's twin, told her.

I put my head in my hands and just sat there crying for who knows how long. When I finally raised my head, only Galen was sitting there watching me. "Lizzy?"

"What," I replied.

"Are you okay?"

"No, he's gone, what do you think? It's my fault, I'm the leader of Army force, I should have been watching him"

"It's not your fault, he's still out there somewhere, and you know he is. We're all sad this happened, and we know you're affected the most since he was your boyfriend, but really we got to move on. He'll come back eventually; you and I both know that."

"Galen, we all know that once the aliens capture us, we're done for. Gone. Never existed. But if he really is hiding out somewhere, he'll come back. Even if he doesn't, your right, we must move on," I got up from the table, went to my room, and slammed the door. I looked around at my hopelessly messy desk; books sprawled everywhere, and then saw him. My most prized picture of Daniel. I went over to it and stared at it for the longest time. I never even heard Blair walk in until she spoke.

"Lizzy?"

I turned and screamed until I knew who it was, "what do you want! You scared me!"

Then Galen and Chris came running in wondering what in the world is going on.

"It's nothing, really. Blair just scared the heck out of me!" I went over to my bed and lay down. It'd been a long day, running through the mission, Daniel going missing, what else could possibly go wrong?

Well yeah, I just jinxed myself there, it could get worse … and it did.

I woke up to the alarms going off in my room; I had them installed just for me in case something was up and I didn't know. I smelled smoke and ran to my door and felt it burning hot. I backed away quickly and screamed. The smoke was thickening, I couldn't breathe, nobody could help me. I blacked out while hearing the horrid screams from the others.

I woke up hours later in the hospital wing of the base with three worried faces looking at me. My arm tingled from pain but I didn't acknowledge it, "hey guys what's going on?" I joked.

Chris said in a worried voice, "Wow even after the fire you still have a sense of humor. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I feel fine, really I do. Can I get out of here?"

Galen came over and put his hand gently but firmly on my shoulder to hold me to the bed. "No, you need rest. Even though you didn't get burned badly, you still need to rest a bit."

"Dude, no. Just let me out of here!" I pushed his hand off me and ran. I didn't know where I was going; I just knew it was better than where I'd been. I stayed within the base, yet far enough so nobody else would know where I am. Except for Galen. He always seems to know where I was, whether I wanted him to know or not. It's actually his hidden power that only he has nobody else in our group and I'm the only person within us that knows that that's his power. I'm surprised he doesn't know where Daniel is then. But still, I don't wanna bug him over it either. That's how he's always the one that finds me up in my tower sitting out looking across the sea next to base. He always seems to know how to cheer me up well whether I want to be or not.

I left the tower feeling quite sad; it was around midnight when I left so nobody would notice me gone. I was angry too. Nothing seemed to be going right! I wandered the streets as it started to drizzle; then came the girl. Things took a turn for the worst. And by worst, I mean really, really, really, really, really, really… (you get the picture) _bad._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Jinx **

I was, yet again, walking done the city streets. Not knowing where I was going, or who I was supposed to be. Nothing made sense anymore! It was three years ago when the accident happened. My middle school was blown up and everyone inside was killed… except for me. Sometimes I wish I had been killed in that explosion. My (adoptive) parents had been in my school, coming to pick me up for a checkup at the doc's, so they were killed too. That left me alone and unwanted.

I try to do what I can to make money, but most of the time I end up stealing. I never look back though, if I do I become listless, and my attention slips. If I'm not paying attention who knows what could happen? I'm a fifteen year-old girl wandering alone on the city streets. I personally don't think I'm pretty. In fact I think of myself as the very opposite. I'm so pale I look like a ghost most of the time. My eyes… are weird, to say the least. They're a pale blue; _so_ pale they look silver if the light hits them right. My hair is black, and my bangs cover one eye. My bangs are a shade of silver that matches my eyes down to the occasional gray splotch. At about five foot one I'm very conspicuous. In short: I'm a freak.

Keeping to the shadows, I made my way down the not-so-busy sidewalk. I hate it when people say to me "Where's your mom and dad?" or "What's a girl at your age doing outside this time of night?!" It's so annoying. Most of the time I keep walking like I didn't hear them, but occasionally I lose control and just punch them and run. I always keep to the shadows, to keep from being watched or asked questions. That wasn't really working though. I felt like someone was watching me.

"Heya girly," a man said walking out from an ally. Looking for a way out of the situation that didn't involve violence or chasing, I looked around. Mistaking the gesture he continued, "Yeah, I'm talking to you! Don't think you ain't noticeable. You're really very perty."

"Idiot…" I said keeping my head bowed. I was franticly looking around. _This is not happening! This is bad! I DO NOT want to go back to the police station!_

"What did you say 'bout me girly?" he said, his body language told me he really wanted to hit me right about then.

"I said you were an idiot. Now back off or someone _will_ get hurt, and it's not going to be me!" I said. My tone was a don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully. AKA: menacing.

"Really?"

"Try me." I said glaring.

"OK!" the man said, while leaping forward. I swung a punch so strong he was knocked backwards six feet! He got back up looking dazed and confused. Then he lunged forward AGAIN! _Wow. He really IS an idiot._ I kicked and caught him in the ribs stopping him in his tracks.

"YOU. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. MESS. WITH. ME!" I shouted at the top of my voice, punctuating each word with a punch. When I thought he had officially had enough bruising and bloodying for one beating I stood up.

"Tschus!" I used a German farewell I had learned on my only vacation I was old enough to remember. Walking away, I dusted the dirt off myself. _I'm still being watched…_ Turning around I saw the scarred and scared man run off down the street.

"Creepy kid!" he shouted over his shoulder. _If it's not him, then who-_ my thoughts were cut off short when another girl stepped out from behind a life size lion statue. She had long, wavy, red hair, dark green eyes, and freckles.

"You'll do." She looked at me thoughtfully when she was walking forward. She looked at my face, legs, and arms. My arms especially since they had no evidence of the strength that lay underneath. They only had scars from past fights. I suddenly became uncomfortable with her shielded gaze on me. Self-conscious, I plucked at my wet clothes, evidence of the fact I had been outside when it was raining.

"For what?" I asked sinking into a ready position. After only a few days on the street I had learned to be suspicious of anyone who took interest in me. Startled at my sudden change from triumphant, to suspicious, the mystery girl took a few steps back.

"Come with me, and you'll see." She replied walking forward again. I knew I had to get off the streets, I heard the sirens in the distance already. I was petrified of going back to police station. I had a run in with a gang and decided it was time someone taught them a lesson a few weeks ago and I did not want to see those blue uniforms again anytime soon!

"Fine, but I'm not promising anything about staying!" I had apparently answered too quickly because she looked at me quizzically. Then she heard the sirens.

"Ah, on the run from the law! You come with me, and stay, then you'll probably be released from punishment on that massacre back there!"

"Probably?" I said cocking my head.

"I'm not sure, but you might be."

"Massacre?"

"I HAD to say SOMETHING dramatic! You wouldn't listen if I didn't!" The sirens were getting louder. "I would decide quickly if I were you!" Her voice was now sing-song-y.

"Fine! Just find me a safe spot!" I was starting to get angry.

"Come on!" she grabbed my hand and tried to drag me away. I still didn't trust her, so I snatched my hand away, earning a weird look over the shoulder from my 'protector.' After that she simply shook her head and started to run toward the bad side of town. _Why is she going that way! If I get caught over there I'll be in even more trouble than I am now! Oh well… She's my only chance. I hope luck is on my side today!_ Taking off after her, I wound my way through the streets.

"Who are you?" I asked, still running, when I caught up with her.

"Why do you need to know?"

"You just stopped the cops from taking me back to the station! I should at least know you're name!"

"Call me Lizzy. What should I call you?"

"Jinx."

"Why Jinx? That isn't your real name is it?"

"No. I just have the worst possible luck in the world."

Silent now, we kept the same pace all the way to the end of town… and the road! From there on it was old blown up pieces of rock. This was the remnant of the first town that built here. Jumping over pieces of pipe, cement, and rock my little (or not so little considering the fact she is five inches taller than me) friend led me to a beach on the Pacific Ocean that I didn't even know existed! She started to pull on different rocks until she finally found one that didn't come out of the ground when she tried to move it. She turned the rock like it was a doorknob and some 'dirt' moved. Two dark eyes peeked out from the hole where the 'dirt' used to be. _Those look a lot like Lizzy's eyes_, I thought absently.

"LIZZY! GUYS COME HERE! LIZ IS BACK!" There was a lot of scrapping from behind the dirt and then a door shaped section of dirt fell away revealing three disheveled fifteen year-olds. There were two boys and a girl. Looking back and forth between the girl who had opened the door and Lizzy, I realized they were twins.

I turned around to look for any possible escape routes (other than the door) out of the room (incase this didn't go well) and I saw a window… but we were underground. How could there be a tower. Looking out of it I saw something amazing. I was in a tower. I was in a tower of an underground castle! Outside was a courtyard full of kids ranging from ten to seventeen! All were in regular clothes, but with one thing in common; a pin. They all had a pin that had a rank in an army written on it. _Amazing… Simply amazing…_ I thought.

Lizzy's double looked around and saw me shrinking back towards the window...As soon as she saw me the boys did as well. Their faces immediately fell from overjoyed, to loathsome. Lizzy looked at the boys who were starting to advance on me. Sinking low into a battle pose I was ready to strike if they threatened me. Luckily, Lizzy intervened.

"Stop it you guys! She's a friend! She's going to help us!" she jumped in front of me.

"If they're going to threaten me let them. I can fight two boys at once." I growled. They looked taken aback by that comment, surprised to hear the scared little girl dressed in all black talk.

"Chris. Galen. We need to talk. NOW!" Lizzy stood feet planted on the ground, waiting for a response. And it came immediately.

"She's _human! _We cannot have someone like her here! She may look like her, but she's not the princess! She won't accept us for who we are! Since _our_ princess went missing five years ago we aren't trusted!" Galen shouted. He was shaking his head back and forth, making the blonde, curly hair on its top swing.

"She might just be her! We don't know yet! _Our_ princess, _your _twin, went missing! They never confirmed her being dead!" Lizzy shouted back.

It went on like this for a while. It was like a tennis match. Blair (Liz's twin), Chris, and I just stood there watching the insults and statements fly between the two. I got bored after about twenty minutes, which is weird because I really don't have that long of a patience. Anyway, I got bored and decided to stop the Tennis Match of Words going on before me.

"WHO IS THE PRINCESS? SOMEONE JUST… CLAIRIFY THAT FOR ME! SERIOUSLY! PEOPLE, YOU HAVE GOT TO CALM DOWN! YOU GUYS CAN FINISH THIS CONVERSATION LATER, BUT I WANT ANSWERS!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me. Again.

Surprising such a big voice can come out of such a small fifteen year-old. A.K.A. Me! They turned toward each other, looked at me, looked at each other again, and then looked out the window. Below, there was a group of people staring up at them as they looked out. Apparently the tower I was in had very good acoustics.

The group of four in front of me turned toward me yet again. I just stood there with my head back and back straight.

"We're going to the conference room. There, you will tell us your story, and we will tell you about the organization we run!" Blair said, cheerful and smiling. (The smile looked sincere. Most people just stick their nose up at me.)

They told me about the army. Then I told them everything about my past, except for the fact that at five I was found at the bottom of Hoover Dam and couldn't remember a thing about my past. I just told them everything past being adopted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blair:**

"What the heck is going on? My girlfriend's twin sister leaves depressed then-then-then comes home with a criminal off the streets and thinks she could be our new agent!" my boyfriend, Chris, shouted to no one in particular. After telling her story there was no reaction from anyone but Chris. The room was silent after that. Standing in the shadowed corner the new girl, Grace was her name, glared out at everyone. The girl looked hostile; behind the cool, icy stare she gave everyone in the room I could see a vicious fire. She was ready to break down in tears, that much was obvious. She had been rejected by the ones who were going to help her. We were supposed to help her, or so she had been told. I knew it would be risky to talk to her. We knew what she could do, and I did not want any of it to happen to me or my team. But, truth be told, I was interested to what her reaction would be if I did talk to her… I was about to risk my life for the team.

"Grace, I kno-" I started, but was cut off as she spoke in the monotone she had told us her story in.

"Call. Me. Jinx… Which reminds me; what do _I_ call all of _you_?" the black and silver haired 'Jinx' asked.

"Uh, my codename is Blair… that's what you should call me… I guess." The sudden outburst from the new girl was extremely unexpected.

"What are your _real _names?" she asked smirking. She seemed to think herself triumphant for this reason. I could understand why; we were all acting very awkward at this point.

"Well my name is Teresa; I handle all the computer and tech stuff around here. The girl who brought you here is Elizabeth; codename Lizzy. She's in charge of handheld weapons for the soldiers in our army. Over there is her boyfr- Um. Friend Galen, real name Garrett. He's in charge of heavy weaponry. Then this is_ my_ boyfriend, codename Chris. He handles all the guards." I said a little awkwardly at first, and then became more confident as I went on.

"His real name is..?" Jinx said. Her icy gaze was level. Her tone was its double.

"Christopher," the head of guards said.

"Hmmm, not much of a codename then is it?" Jinx said squaring her shoulders.

Hoping off his perch on the maple table, Chris started walking over to Jinx.

"Chris…" my twin, taking a step forward, said, "I hope you know what you're doing…"

"Cool it Lizzy! I do," he said taking a few more steps forward. Just looking at Jinx told me she was terrified. Chris was 5'8 and little Jinx was well… little. She's 5'1 to be precise. Soon Chris had walked up to Jinx. Then he raised his hand as if to hit her.

"NO!" I screamed and lunged forward to grab on to his hand. I moved too slowly though, because his hand started to move toward her face. In a flash she dived to her right and ducked behind Chris, grabbed his swiftly moving hand, and flipped him back onto the table he had been on.

"Whoa. That was amazing!" Garrett (Galen) shouted, and then burst out laughing and clapping. Chris got up and dizzily walked toward him then said:

"Shut up!" after he had said that he turned toward Jinx again, "You've passed." Then he just walked out of the room.

"That was weird," my twin, Lizzy, said.

"Yeah it was," Galen said.

"Jinx, come with me. I'm going to go on border patrol. You should come too. Get to know the land. Just ignore Chris. He's a sourpuss and hates training new people. Don't take him seriously," I said. Jinx followed me wearily out of the room shutting the door behind her.

"Want to listen in on them?" Jinx said a mischievous grin on her face.

"I don't know. They're my best friends. Don't you think we should let them have a bit of privacy?" I asked attentively.

"No. Why?" Jinx replied.

"Um… never mind." I said. _She must not have conscience…_ I thought. Bending down I put my ear to the keyhole.

"Well, you see…" Galen said, his voice fading away into an uncomfortable silence.

"Yes?" Liz asked.

"Um… I… never mind…" Galen faded off again sounding more nervous by the second.

"What is it? Spit it out! I've never seen you like this before! Normally you are a protective blob that will get between the rest of the team and danger in the blink of an eye. Then you would take out a really big gun and start blasting away. Never have I ever seen you like this… on the verge of a nervous breakdown!" Lizzy said laughing.

"I …"

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." Liz said.

"IREALLY DO LOVE YOU OKAY! It wasn't just a spur of the moment thing" Galen shouted so loud I was knocked off balance, and Jinx had to catch me.

"Wow, you're heavy!" Jinx wheezed out through gritted teeth.

"You really love me?" an astonished Lizzy asked.

"Yes…" Galen said.

"Oh," Liz sounded awkward. I could understand why. She had just lost her boyfriend in a mission against our enemies… the previous generation of aliens. (Fighting against aliens is a horrible cliché done time and time again. We cannot choose the people who attack the earth so… just live and learn.) After that sort of thing happens, most people would find it hard to bounce back and go on another date.

Suddenly an alarm started up. Red lights flashed.

"Oh my gosh! We forgot to go on border patrol! A border threat is the only thing that would trigger an alarm like this!" I shouted.

"Blair! That isn't the border alarm! That's the weather alarm!" Lizzy screamed running out from the meeting room.

"Liz! Calm down!" Galen said. He walked forward and held her hand.

"Go back to your rooms you two. Miss Jinx here, Chris, and I will see what the fuss is about. Out of the five of us that need a break you guys need it the most." I said.

"Ok." Galen replied, placing a hand on Lizzy's shoulder.

"What about Jinx? She deserves to rest. She's been on the move for a while now," Liz said.

"I'm fine!" Jinx shouted.

"Okay… good luck," Galen said. He then planted a kiss on Liz, then turned tail and ran as fast as his legs could carry him toward his room! Liz just stood there dumbfounded. She then turned and walked down the marble stairs, completely ignoring everyone she walked by. Jinx and I exchanged looks… Then burst out laughing despite the emergency alarm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Galen**

I walked backed to my room sadly; I had desperately been hoping Lizzy would go out with me. But of course I was rejected, I always am. Am I not hot? Bad guy? What do I ever do wrong!? Man, I always feel like this! I can't believe I messed up this badly, who knows, maybe she will date me or she could ignore me for the rest of her life thinking I'm some sort of snobby boy that could care less about her!

_ Daniel this! Daniel that! It was impossible to get any work done when she was just talking and talking about him all day anyway! At least now she knows how I feel. Where's my key!_ I thought as I reached my door. _Great… well now I get to see Liz again. Plus she can't complain if I have a reason such as being locked out of my room._

CRASH!

_What the!_

Thunder rolled and rolled. It got louder and louder.

_That's not thunder!_ Realization hit me. _That's water! The sea! The rain must have started again! All the lower levels will be flooded!_ He started running towards the stairs all the while thinking: _Lizzy's room is on the first floor! She can't swim! Lizzy's room is on the first floor! She can't swim!_

My shins ached from running down two REALLY long marble, spiral stair cases, but he had finally made it to the bottom. It was mass chaos. People were running everywhere. Soldiers, caretakers, cooks, everyone! The kids were taking role to see who might still be in the partly flooded downstairs and overheard a few conversations before reaching two of his friends in the foyer. "can't swim.""Only one unaccounted for." "general Liz."

"Galen! Can you swim? Please tell me you can! Lizzy was in the entrance hall when the safety gate broke and now the room is flooded! Plus she CAN'T SWIM!" Blair was in hysterics. Chris wasn't having much luck calming her down.

"I can't swim either!" I shouted. The water was rising faster.

"I can though!" Jinx sank into a runner's crouch and took off picking more and more speed until she was about three feet from the water. She jumped eight feet in the air then leaned forward into a dive. Then there was silence until…

"Everyone go up to the next level!" Blair shouted. She had finally regained control of herself. Water was starting lap at our ankles even though we were on the stairs going up. I suddenly realized that more than the love of my life at stake here. Our entire Pacific Outpost was in jeopardy. I had to help in whatever way I could. With one last glance at the quickly rising water, I grabbed a small ten year old girl by her shirt collar and dragged her up the stairs. She was too petrified to move. Then I heard gasping and spluttering from the bottom of the stairs. After placing the girl at the top, I scurried down to the bottom of the stairs, Blair and Chris both yelling bloody murder after me!

"Elizabeth! Jinx! You're alive!" I shouted, jubilation running through me.

"Take… Liz … to… the top… I'm going… back down!" Jinx said.

"Why?! That's suicide!" I yelled. The girl was crazy!

"Well, guess what! Come on. Closer… WE'LL ALL BE DEAD IF I DON'T GO BACK DOWN THERE AND PULL THE EMERGENCY PLUG!"Jinx was no longer water logged and yelled at me quickly. Then she became, yet again, water logged because she dove back under the surface of the water.

Deciding she was right I carried Lizzy up stairs to where the others were waiting. Chris just stared in disbelief.

"She is risking her own life to save everyone's here?" he asked after I finished my very short story.

"Yeah," I replied simply.

"You were wrong about her! Admit it!" Blair yelled at her boyfriend. After that an extremely long argument followed. They got very vehement about their arguments, so they didn't even notice when the water began to go down.

"Fine! I was wrong about her! Happy?" Chris said. By this time all the water had drained out of the underground fortress.

"Yes," replied a voice that wasn't Blair's. Everyone's eyes turned to the sopping wet girl standing on the bottom step.

"Now how did I know she was going to make an entrance like that?" I mused aloud as she started to climb the steps. On about the tenth one the happy, triumphant girl collapsed onto the marble. Leaving the just-regaining-consciousness Lizzy at the top of the stairs, Chris and Blair ran forward to help the tiny girl. I, however, ran to Liz who they had unceremoniously dumped on the floor. Blinking, she looked around and saw me coming.

"Galen!" Liz said, still dizzy.

"It's me! I'm here for you! Can you stand?" I asked franticly.

"I- I- I- don't know… Galen what happened? I was walking to my room, the water block broke, and then I blacked out!" Liz said. She was panicking. _She must really be scared! She doesn't usually panic… _My thoughts were cut off as Chris came back up the stairs a nervous Blair behind him.

"You, there! Yes, you! Go get a stretcher from the medical wing! Bring it back here as you can! You too! You go with him! Everyone get out of the way! There's a girl seriously injured here!" Chris shouted.

"Chris! I'm fine! Look! See? I'm awake! I can stand and walk! Don't make such a big fuss!" Lizzy shouted at him.

"Not you, her!" Blair shouted back. She then moved to the side so we could look at poor Jinx. She was spread eagle on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Oh."

"Yeah! 'Oh'" Chris said, putting air quotes around 'oh'._ Wow. He may be a pain but he sure is protective… huh. Weird._ A scrapping sound came from behind me, and I turned to see the two children returning with the stretcher.

"That was fast," said Lizzy, now standing up with the help of the wall.

"We thought it best not to get Chris' his bad side," the little girl carrying the back said. She was the girl I had dragged up the stairs. Ironic.

"Well, you're right not to," I replied giving the girl a half smile to show I was sorry for the bruises I gave when she was lugged up the stairs.

"Galen! Get over here and give me hand!" Chris shouted. He was picking up one end of Jinx's stretcher.

"I'm coming!" I replied. Running over I saw that Jinx's pale, little body was sprawled across the stretcher. Since we were in a hurry to get the unconscious girl to the medical wing, I didn't object to how she had been placed on the stretcher.

Blair and Lizzy were standing together at the top of the stairs. Turning around they walked ahead of us and the stretcher, clearing people out of the way.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Do we even know _why_ she is _still_ unconscious?" Blair was shouting.

"Well, I'm guessing that it has something to do with the fact that the boys," Liz said looking pointedly at them, "dropped the stretcher in their hurry up here!"

"No duh!" Chris yelled back. Interrupting the conversation Commander Jake came bursting in through the doors. At that same exact moment Jinx decided to wake up.

"Sorry to burst in on this little shout fest, but I think you need to see this emergency transmission we got," he looked at his watch, "about thirty seconds ago!"

"Who's it from?" Jinx asked, quickly accessing the situation.

"Jinx!" everyone but the commander (and Jinx herself) shouted.

Turning back to the Commander I repeated Jinx's question.

"General Daniel!" he replied. I had to catch Liz.

"One troublemaker wakes up, the other is unconscious again. Just great!" Chris said sarcastically.


End file.
